


Bathroom

by LemonsandRosemary



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Esmé is a glutton for punishment, Esmé is asked to come quietly and it goes about as well as you'd expect, F/F, Fingering, Georgina being the top we all know and love, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, ben wyatt voice - it’s about the power dynamics, bottom!Esmé, no one read this please thank you, once again i am not writing the things i am supposed to be writing, use of pejorative terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/pseuds/LemonsandRosemary
Summary: Esmé can't resist dragging Georgina into the bathroom at any and all functions they happen to attend together. This one is no different.I report pedophilesDon’t interact with my fics if you post/read ageplay or sexual content that features minors, even if they’re aged up
Relationships: Georgina Orwell/Esmé Squalor
Kudos: 21





	Bathroom

Esmé had been making eyes at Georgina all night. And Georgina had noticed. 

It had started at seven thirty, when Esmé had sent a tumbler of expensive whiskey, via a particular waitress she knew Georgina had a soft spot for,

“For you, Madam,” the waitress said, brandishing a tray with a glass of amber liquid. 

Georgina tilted her head, wordlessly asking from whom the drink had originated, before she obliged in drinking it. The waitress nodded towards Esmé who, despite being deep in conversation with a Baroness, managed to look at Georgina like she wanted to devour her. Georgina rolled her eyes but took the drink regardless. 

Georgina had to give Esmé credit where it was due, she was excellent at managing to pick out whiskey that somehow managed to be peppery while retaining top notes of citrus that opened her sinuses without assaulting her senses. She also looked fucking fantastic in a skirt suit. 

Three days ago, Georgina had received a cryptic text from the blonde with instructions to be waiting on the sidewalk outside her house at eight thirty. Standing outside freezing herself down to the bone wasn’t something she would have done for anyone else, but for Esmé she revelled in the deep bite the chill was inflicting on her joints. Eight thirty hit, and she was accosted by a short man in a dark coat who wordlessly handed her an expensive looking designer shopping bag before striding, equally silently, into the dark, lit only by the occasional stripe of a street lamp. 

Georgina had retreated to the relative safety of her house, her patience slightly marred by the fact that Esmé hadn’t shown up herself to fuck her into oblivion. She settled for the next best thing and peeled apart the thick ribbon sealing the edges of the crisp bag together and peered inside. She didn’t know why she was surprised to find three equally cryptic boxes inside but nonetheless she pulled each one from the bag, lining them up on her kitchen counter, before starting to open them. 

She picked up the smallest box first and snapped it open with a satisfyingly yielding pop. A note rested just inside the box,

_Trust you to open the smallest one first_

Georgina shook her head, but smiled regardless. Underneath the note sat two studded earrings in a deep true red that she guessed might have been garnets. Her eye for stones wasn’t nearly as good as Esmé’s was. 

The second box contained shoes. _Of course it’s shoes, that woman couldn’t resist leather if she even bothered to try._ Jet black patent leather heels glinted from where they were nestled in fine shreds of tissue paper. _At least they’re the genuine article._ Though Georgina wasn’t sure she expected anything less from Esmé. 

The final box, the biggest one, contained a short black body conforming dress with a neckline that dipped so low, her sternum would inevitably be on show. _So exactly which part of me do you not want to be on display to everyone within spitting distance?_ Georgina asked an imaginary Esmé who gave an answer precisely as redundant as if the blonde had been there. Underneath the dress was a deep red velvet dinner jacket. _Well, at least she’s letting me keep some semblance of my own fashion taste._ Georgina smirked. 

For all her talk, Georgina had showed up to the evening precisely on time, exactly as she was instructed to dress. Some kind of charity gala with an auction, Georgina hardly paid attention any more, certainly not when she had much more interesting things on her mind. 

At eight, Esmé sent a second drink; vodka, of all things. She inclined her Martini glass towards Georgina, with a conspicuous wink, before draining the whole thing. The brunette bit her tongue, aware that Esmé was plying her with expensive alcohol in order to make her more malleable later. She gave Esmé an intense look and drained the glass in one, without so much as a grimace, before placing it back on the silver tray from which it had appeared. 

At eight thirty, Esmé held up her hand to the Earl of Pembroke as he was in the middle of a sentence about how his wife was getting on with the dogs and strode towards Georgina. 

Georgina raised an eyebrow and threw herself more animatedly into her conversation with Beatrice Baudelaire. She wasn’t about to make this any easier for her. 

“How is the book coming?” Beatrice asked, slightly taken aback at Georgina’s renewed investment in her most recent show.

“Good, thank you,” Georgina smiled, increasingly aware of the blonde on the edges of her vision, “I’ve actually passed it to my editor now. No doubt she’ll find a hundred things wrong with it.” She flashed Beatrice a smile, all teeth, that she knew would send a white-hot flash of jealousy through Esmé.

Esmé sauntered up towards the two brunettes, “Beatrice, always a pleasure,” she said, offering her hand for Beatrice to shake, “and Dr. Orwell, fancy seeing you here. Managed to pull yourself away from your desk?” Esmé held out a hand encased in thick silver jewellery. Georgina shook it like she didn’t know precisely what those hands were capable of. 

“Actually, Ms. Squalor, as I was just telling Beatrice, I have just sent the first draft to my editor.” 

“Oh, how lovely!” Esmé said in a tone of mock surprise, like she hadn’t been hanging off Georgina, begging her to send the damn thing already so the dark haired doctor could shower her with affection, “Does this mean you’re free after the auction? There’s an intimate gathering at Dark Avenue afterwards. Starts at ten,” she grinned widely, eyes gleaming. 

“I wasn’t aware you two were close,” Beatrice smiled, “I always thought you would get on well.”

Esmé tore her eyes from the optometrist’s lips and turned towards Beatrice, “Dr. Orwell and I have been introduced a few times, though I’ve never quite managed to corral her into an informal social gathering.” 

Georgina had to physically restrain herself from making some kind of comment about precisely how Esmé defined an ‘informal social gathering’, instead she turned to Beatrice, “Will you and Bertrand come this evening?”

Beatrice smiled, “Of course, you know I can’t resist a Dark Avenue get together.” Her eyes twinkled, “I should go, I have yet to speak to my director, and he gets antsy if I don’t put in an appearance with his wife.” She smiled politely before veering off to laugh loudly and falsely with a short nuisance of a man who was only useful when it came to securing her roles. 

Georgina raised an eyebrow, “I’m so glad you’ve finally managed to corral me into an informal social gathering,” she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“It doesn’t count if there’s only two people,” Esmé pointed out.

“What about-” Georgina started.

“That doesn’t count either,” Esmé interrupted. 

Esmé took a deep breath, eyeing the circling crowd around them, ensuring no one could hear her, “I’m going to the ladies’ room,” she said, pointedly, before striding across the room, heels clicking on the marble flooring. 

Georgina watched her walk away. She couldn’t help it. She had tried, and failed, many times to let Esmé Squalor walk away from her. She had tried when she was married. She had tried when she was getting divorced and Georgina suggested they maintained some distance for the sake of Esmé’s reputation. And she had tried to let her walk into the bathrooms at a cushy theatre with deep red carpets and gold leaf delicately brushed along the wallpaper. 

She had tried. And she had failed every single time. 

It was funny, but she was starting to think she didn’t mind failure as much as she thought. 

She listened to her new heels click on the unyielding stone, almost deafeningly in the silence, as she pushed the door to the women’s bathroom open. 

She was met with the sight of Esmé Squalor draped across the counter. The bathroom itself was little out of the ordinary. A long counter with several inset sinks sat below a wide mirror opposite several empty stalls with medium toned oak doors. Georgina flicked her eyes over Esmé. 

The blonde leant against the counter facing Georgina with a wry grin that, even barring the entire evening of eye fucking, revealed precisely what Esmé wanted. 

Georgina tilted her head, “How can I help you, Esmé?” 

Esmé pouted, “Georgie, you _know_ what I want.” 

Georgina bared her teeth, her words coming out as little more than a snarl, “Say it.”

Esmé grinned, eyes gleaming, “I want you to fuck me on this counter,” she paused, unbuttoning her blazer to reveal her entirely naked chest, “until I scream your name and beg you to stop.” 

“Slut,” Georgina hurled.

“Yes?” Esmé answered like it was her name. _God, how does she manage that?_

Georgina ran the edges of her nails over Esmé’s ribs, digging them in as hard as she was able. Esmé gasped and tipped her head back, exposing an expanse of cream coloured neck that Georgina wanted to sink her teeth into. She inclined her head towards the blonde, dipping her tongue and dragging it across inches of pale skin. 

Esmé made a low hum in the back of her throat, “You know you want to.” 

Georgina scraped her teeth along the surface of Esmé’s neck before catching her gaze, “If I leave a bruise, the entirety of the audience will know you got fucked in the bathroom.”

Esmé bit her lip, “Who said I minded?” 

Esmé leant forward to capture Georgina’s lips in a kiss that was rougher than necessary. She skimmed her hands down the back of Georgina’s dress, resting her hands an audacious distance below the end of Georgina’s spine. Esmé parted her legs, offering little regard for how it might stretch her skirt out of shape and pulled the other woman forward until her hips jutted into the soft flesh of her inner thighs. 

She broke the kiss, panting, “Georgie, _fuck me_.”

Georgina raised an eyebrow, “Feeling demanding today, are we?” 

Esmé batted her eyelashes but neglected to offer anything verbal in the way of a response. Georgina held her gaze, unwilling to concede. 

Esmé grabbed the back of Georgina’s neck and whispered, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to put your tongue in me while I clench my fists in your hair and scream your name loud enough for anyone in the building to hear.” 

Georgina heard a slick noise and didn’t have to look down to know exactly what Esmé was doing. 

Georgina scoffed, “I am absolutely _not_ getting on my knees to fuck you, you insolent little bitch.”

Esmé pouted. She brought her fingers to her mouth and dragged her tongue across glistening skin. 

“So what am I supposed to do? Fuck myself?” 

Georgina rolled her eyes, “With that attitude, yes.” 

Esmé tangled her hands into the short hairs at the nape of Georgina’s neck, clearly having little to no regard for whether the brunette’s hair might be clean.

“And on top of that,” Georgina added, “_you_ have to keep quiet,” she hissed.

Esmé’s eyes sparkled, “Is that a yes?”

Georgina pressed her lips to the other woman’s, revelling in the taste of lips still slick with Esmé’s arousal. 

Esmé emitted a low moan as Georgina pressed herself against her. Georgina edged her fingers under Esmé’s skirt and was surprised when Esmé pushed her hand away. She frowned and tilted her head. Esmé ran her hands down Georgina’s body, settling on her hips and pushing her further backwards. Esmé tipped herself off the counter and turned to face the mirror before bending over. 

“Absolutely not,” Georgina hissed. 

Esmé eyed her in the mirror with a wicked grin, “Why not, Georgie?” 

“Because you,” she started, digging the tips of her thumbs into the back of Esmé’s hips, revelling in the gasp she emitted, “are incapable of keeping your mouth _shut_.” She made no pretence about pushing her hips closer to Esmé in the process. 

Esmé whined, “I promise I’ll be good.” 

Georgina laughed, “But will you be quiet?”

“Yes, God, yes, just fuck me, Georgina.” Esmé was getting impatient. 

Georgina ran her fingers up the inside of Esmé’s thigh and watched her desperately try not to gasp at the frigid touch. Esmé closed her eyes and bit her lip, focusing on enjoying the sensation without making a sound. 

Georgina trailed her fingers along delectably soft skin, “Are you incapable of wearing underwear?” 

“It just gets in the way, darling,” Esmé shot Georgina a look, “especially when you can’t keep your hands off me.”

Georgina grabbed a piece of delicate flesh, digging her fingers in hard enough to bruise, “What did I say about keeping quiet?” 

Esmé bit her lip and whispered, “Sorry, Georgie.”

Georgina trailed her fingers across Esmé, hovering over where she knew Esmé really wanted them. Esmé gripped the edge of the sink in front of her, knuckles blanching desperately fighting to stay quiet while Georgina pressed her fingers into her. 

Esmé felt a low moan emanate from inside her throat. 

“Shh, shh,” Georgina soothed, as she trailed her free hand along Esmé’s ribs, leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

Esmé screwed her eyes shut as she felt wet heat drip down her thighs. Georgina brushed the pads of her fingers across Esmé’s clit, delighting in feeling that it was already swollen with anticipation before thrusting two fingers into her. 

“Is this what you want?” she asked, twisting her fingers slightly, “All night you’ve been eyeing me from across the room, plying me with alcohol, buying me a dress so low cut that I considered wearing it backwards.” Georgina thrust her fingers more insistently into the blonde’s core. 

Esmé couldn’t resist, “I thought you might say that, that’s why I bought one that was back_less_,” she whimpered, “oh _God_ fuck me Georgie,” 

Georgina gritted her teeth, “_Shut up_.” 

Esmé whined but stayed quiet, focusing on the sensation of Georgina’s fingers curling inside her. Georgina threaded the fingers of her free hand into the back of Esmé’s hair pulling the blonde’s locks backwards, forcing Esmé harder onto her fingers. Esmé whimpered and Georgina added a third finger, feeling more of her hand get coated with slick heat with every thrust of Esmé’s hips.

Georgina made eye contact with Esmé in the mirror as she slipped a hand under the front of her skirt. Georgina raised an eyebrow, but permitted it. 

Esmé moaned and tilted her hips further backwards, “Georgie I-”

“If I have to tell you to _shut up_ one more time, I will take my fingers out of you and I will not put them back,” Georgina growled. 

“But Georgie I-” Esmé couldn’t get the words out before she squirted down her thighs and onto Georgina’s dress. 

Georgina snarled as she felt Esmé’s core tighten around her fingers, “How _dare_ you?” 

Esmé whimpered, “I’m sorry, Georgie.” She wanted to prevent herself from coming, but she had already tipped too far over the edge. Esmé felt come spread down her thighs as her core jolted. She whined as Georgina thrust her fingers into her and gripped her hair so hard it tipped more into the painful side of uncomfortable. 

“God, Georgina, _fuck_, fuck me so hard it _hurts_.” 

Georgina added a fourth finger and watched Esmé’s mouth fall open, for once, mercifully silent. 

Georgina ignored the dripping heat between her own thighs and rocked her hips into Esmé, adding to the pressure of her fingers deep inside her. Esmé whimpered and came again, Georgina quickly disentangled her free arm from Esmé’s hair and wrapped it around the blonde’s waist before her knees buckled predictably. Esmé clung to the edge of the counter in front of her for support, hearing her ragged breathing echoing off the tile. 

She made eye contact with Georgina in the mirror, and grinned. 

Georgina turned Esmé round and caressed her ribs with her fingertips, “You’re such a good girl,” she purred. 

Esmé grinned, “Am I allowed to talk now?” 

Georgina pressed a kiss to Esmé’s forehead, “Yes, my sweet.” 

Esmé leaned her weight into Georgina’s body and tilted her head onto Georgina’s shoulder, curling her arms around Georgina’s waist. She exhaled and allowed her eyes to drop closed. 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, dear, but you have to go and chair an auction now.” Georgina tapped her fingers along Esmé’s spine smoothly, hearing her purr at the gentle contact. 

Esmé sighed, “Yes, yes, I’m going.” 

She turned around and shuffled her skirt back down her hips, grimacing slightly at the additional pressure on her over sensitized core. Georgina chanced a look at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair to try to get it to lie flat. Her dress was, mercifully, not completely ruined, the colour had masked the, now cold, come that had seeped into it. Georgina brushed her fingers around Esmé’s ribs, pressing her lips to Esmé’s neck and buttoning her blazer. 

Esmé smiled, “Thank you.”

Georgina laughed softly, “It’s the least I can do.”

Esmé rinsed her hands under a stream of warm water before turning on her heel and striding towards the door. 

She turned to Georgina and winked, “I’ll see you at ten, darling.”

Georgina took the opportunity to lean herself on the edge of the counter, grin splitting her face, she was never sure how Esmé quite managed to have the boundless energy she displayed, but if it got her fucked even half as hard as she had just fucked Esmé, she didn’t think she minded.


End file.
